russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC’s Teen Stars Meet their Fans in ‘Hey it's Fans Day’
February 28, 2014 James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome While the return of APO Hiking Society's APO Tanghali Na! is expected to shake up the status quo of noontime entertainment every weekday and Saturday when it finally premiered last January 25, IBC-13, now in the grand 54th anniversary, joins the battle of Sunday noontime musical variety shows via the newest youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, the newest Sunday afternoon party gives a teens and kids Sunday noontime habit with a fun and exciting twist, which premieres this March 2. Conceptualized as the perfect mix of a youth-oriented, light entertinment and concert-based musical variety show in their very own run-of the-mill musical variety program with a counterparts, a new Sunday noontime habit for students who just relax at home and enjoy their school-free weekend. Hey it's Fans Day! will serve as a fan’s day for the Kapinoy Network’s roster of talented rising young stars, led by James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome, young stars of IBC will take center stage to showcase their talents. They joined together with Josh Padilla, Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, along with the must-see performances from Janella in Wonderland lead stars Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel; and the newly-established Friends 4Ever barkada: Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo. A steamy battle of the sexes awaits the fans as alluring young stars Fretzie Bercede, Tricia Santos, Kelly dela Cruz and Ingrid dela Paz; and Sakto Boys members Albie Casiño, Piero Vergara, Arvic Tan and Neil Coleta deliver flame right to the TV screen with their sizzling performances. The Sunday gathering of rising stars is never complete without Superstar Circle prized talents—Final Four’s Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, McCoy de Leon and Elisse Joson—as they step up their journey to a whole new level. Also performing for their fans are the international singing sensation David Archuleta, Miguel Aguila, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Michael Pangilinan and Born to be a Superstar singing champion Joshua Cadelina; plus Alexandra Macanan, Yves Flores, Gabbi Garcia, Dominic Roque, Karen Reyes, the twins of Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Jerome Ponce, Inah Estrada, Angelo Pasco, Shy Carlos, BJ Forbes, Sofia Andres, Rico dela Paz, Bianca Casado, Neil Coleta, Abigail Macapagal, Kristel Fulgar, Kiko Estrada, Devon Seron, Julian Estrada, JC and JM Urquico, Jon Lucas, Erin Ocampo, Arie Reyes, Jazz Ocampo, Franco Daza, Vangie Martelle, with the dance groups Streetboys and Universal Motion Dancers. Coming up with its own Sunday noontime programming may come as IBC-13's objective of distancing its set of programs from the standard fare being offered by the two giant networks. He maintained that while Hey it's Fan Day! is going head-to-head against its rivals, the program's theme and concept and perhaps more good vibes, compared to its competitors. With a new treat as Hey it's Fans Day! will also features performances from various cheerleading squads and young stars. Under the direction of Mark A. Reyes and Marcus Davis as musical director, Hey it's Fans Day! gives young viewers a feel-good habit blend of youth and musical variety in every episode. Hey it's Fans Day! airs every Sunday, 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m., on IBC-13. IBC-13 Sked for March 2 : 12:15 pm -- Hey it's Fans Day! (Premiere) : 3 pm -- Friends 4Ever (Premiere) : Starring Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo : 4 pm -- CelebrityDATCom (Premiere) : 5 pm -- 2014 PLDT Home TVolution-PBA Commissioner's Cup: Alaska Aces vs Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters : 7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz : 8 pm -- Born to be a Superstar Semifinals : 9 pm -- Dingdong n' Lani (Premiere) : Hosted by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha with our very special guest: Pilita Corales and Ariel Rivera : 10 pm -- Express Balita Weekend : 10:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Hitman : Starring Cesar Montano and Sam Pinto : 12:30 am -- El Ehaddai : The former variety show It's Partytime will now be the reformat into Hey it's Fans Day!, ang noontime youth-oriented musical variety show ng IBC-13 to pilot this Sunday, March 2 with host are James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla and Yassi Pressman, among others. Opening of Hey it's Fans Day! (March 2, 2014) : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : James Reid (sing Get the Party Started) : Sue Ramirez, Liza Soberano, Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno (Moving On Up by M People (90's dance)) : Khalil Ramos, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao and John Manalo : Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras (dance) (Rigga-Ding-Dong-Song by Cherona) : Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson, Marlo Mortel and Rico dela Paz : Teejay Marquez and Michelle Vito : Sue, Khalil, Liza, Diego, Francis, Ella, Chienna, John, Yassi, Andre, Mccoy, Elisse, Marlo, Rico, Teejay and Michelle : Nadine Lustre and Donnalyn Bartolome (sing Neon Lights by Demi Lovato) : Michael Pangilinan, David Archuleta and Joshua Cadelina (Walks Like Rihanna by The Wanted) : Janella Salvador (sing Clarity by Zedd feat. Foxes) : Young JV (sing and rap Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) : Joshua, James, Nadine, Young JV, Donnalyn, Michael, Janella and David (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) w/ Sue, Khalil, Liza, Diego, Francis, Ella, Chienna, John, Yassi, Andre, Mccoy, Elisse, Marlo, Rico, Teejay and Michelle Opening of Hey it's Fans Day! (March 9, 2014) : Opening: Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Michael Pangilinan (Gimme Hope Jo'anna by Eddy Grant) : Josh Padilla and Nadine Lustre (One Thing by One Direction) : Michelle Vito and Elisse Joson : Sue Ramirez, Liza Soberano, Ella Cruz and Chienna Filomeno (Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen) : Khalil Ramos, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao and John Manalo : Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi : James Reid (sing and rap Hangover by Taio Cruz feat. Flo Rida) : Michael, James, Nadine and Josh (Hangover by Taio Cruz feat. Flo Rida) w/ Michelle, Elisse, Sue, Khalil, Liza, Diego, Francis, Ella, Chienna, John, Mavy and Cassy : Up Next: Cast of Only Me and You : Back to the show: Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Josh Padilla and Yassi Pressman : Cast of Only Me and You : Aria Clemente (perform Only Me and You) : Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz : Josh Padilla and Yassi Pressman (promoting for Mario and Ingrid for Only Me and You) : Video Killed the Radio Star - The Buggles (80's new wave) : Video Killed the Radio Star - Video Killed the Radio Star (1998 alternative rock) : Extraordinary - Liza Phiar (rock) : Friends 4Ever Barkada in Hey it's Fans Day! (Solute - Little Mix) : Dancing for Janella, Sue and Liza with Marlo, Khalil, Francis and Diego Episode Eraserheads (sing You Get What You Give by New Radicals and Brick by Ben Holds Five) Sitting Down Here - Lene Marlin Michelle Vito (perform All 'Bout the Money by Meja) For You - Kenny Lattimore Thong Song - Sisqó Eraserheads (peform with It's All Been Done by Barenaked Ladies and All Star by Smash Mouth) Sunny Came Home - Shawn Colvin (pop rock) As Long as I Can Dream - Exposé Just A Smile Away - Jaime Garchitorena (OPM) Sinaktan Mo Ang Puso Ko - Michael V. (OPM, 90's) I'll Be There for You - The Moffatts (90's rock) Easy - Faith No More (Dingdong Avanzado of Dingdong n' Lani) On a High - Duncan Sheik (early 2000's rock) Something To Say - Harem Scarem (90's rock) How Are Are You - Miko Mission (80's dance) Hanggang Kailan - Rannie Raymundo (1991 as OPM song)